


Jealousy (Part 2)

by bechloeuwu



Series: You Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone. (A Mitchsen Story) [9]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mitchsen - Freeform, Multi, chasie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloeuwu/pseuds/bechloeuwu
Summary: Some of the spacing between paragraphs will be different because I wrote this on different devices at a time. Hope that made sense ¯\_(ツ)_/¯
Relationships: Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale/Stacie Conrad
Series: You Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone. (A Mitchsen Story) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116209
Kudos: 5





	Jealousy (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the spacing between paragraphs will be different because I wrote this on different devices at a time. Hope that made sense ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Aubrey's Pov**  
"Hey guys I'd like to introduce you guys to Ralph. He's my boyfriend." I say putting my hand in his. I look over to Beca as she says   
"Umm guys I got a last minute text from Luke. He says I have to work the night shift." I frown.   
"Don't worry Becs it's fine goodnight!" Chloe says sitting beside me. I start to check Beca out as she got up from her chair and left. _Damn she looks hot._ I thought. Wait, I can't say that I have a boyfriend.   
_*Time Skip*_  
I had left the restaurant half an hour early. I hung out with Ralph for a bit then decided to go to the Bellas household. When I got there I noticed Becas car was parked there. _I thought she went to the radio station. Hmm she probably walked then._ I unlocked the door and heard someone sing. I followed the sound of the beautiful voice. It came from Beca's room. _Isn't Beca at the radio station though?_ I questioned. I open the door slowly and quietly to see Beca singing as she was using her djing equipment.   
"BECA!?!?" I blurted out as she jumped out of her chair and kicked a small box under her bed.  
"Aubrey did you ever learn how to knock? And why are you here so early?" She said rolling her sleeves down. _She's hiding something._ I thought.  
"I left early to be with Ralph for a bit" I said and shrugged.   
"So do you need anything Posen?" Beca asked smirking. _Yes I need your love Becs._ I thought.   
"Nope" I say popping the "p".

**Beca's Pov**  
"So do you need anything Posen?" I ask smirking.  
"Nope" Aubrey says. _Darn I wish I could give you my love and affection._ I sigh.  
"You can tell me anything Becs" she says.   
"Don't worry about it" I say looking to the floor.  
"No Beca I will worry... I actually care about you. I might not show it but I do care." Aubrey says walk up to me giving me a hug. I feel butterflies in my stomach and my face heat up as she is hugging me.  
"Umm sorry for being a pain in the ass... I guess." I say pulling away. Our faces are yet again very close together. Both start to lean in. We kiss for a few seconds. I pull away. Both are faces are flushed.

"Shit shit shit I-I am so sorry Aubrey... You have a boyfriend a-and you're probably straight..." I ramble as she rolled her eyes.  
"Awww you so cute Becs when you're nervous" she says.  
"Shup up Posen. I have a reputation. And I am definitely NOT cute" I say talking about my badassness.

"Yeah whatever babe." she says blowing me a kiss while walking out the room. _Woah Posen. We're using pet names already?_

** Aubrey's Pov **

"Yeah whatever babe" I say and blowing a kiss to Beca as I walk out her room. When I do, I walk into Stacie accidentally. She raises an eye brow whistle looking at me.

"Aubrey? What are you doing in Beca's room?" she asks.

"Uhhh I was just checking on her." I say nervously.

"Okay... whatever you say Posen." Stacie says walking to her room. I smile with thought of what me and Beca had just done. _I can't believe it! I kissed Beca!_ All I have to do now is confess my feelings to her. But first I have to break up with Ralph.


End file.
